The (After)Story of Lost Silver
by LostBEN101
Summary: Most Pokepasta fans know the story of Lost Silver, but what about what happened after the game ended? A story's end is not its end, after all...
1. A Story's End

Wah! OAO It's been so long! Anyway, a little update on Lost and Drowned: I have some chapters finished, but they...what's the word...oh, yeah. Suck. XD So I'm going to rewrite them and post them. In the meantime, engage writing 8 fanfictions at once!...and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: A story's end

Imagine you are in on a mountain peak, the snow falling like a blizzard around you, so high in the air that it makes you dizzy from simply looking down. Now imagine a teenager, a nervous-looking one, just sitting there, staring at what looks like nothing.

This is where my story ends.

But a story's end is not its end. Not to say that a story's beginning is not where it begins, that is not the case. What I'm saying is that a story ending is not truly where the story of the character ends. My story did not truly end when Red tore me apart limb-by-limb…literally… In fact, it still hasn't ended. I am a ghost; I can tell you my after story. What is an after story, you ask? Simply a story told about something you didn't know happened; like a prequel or a sequel.

This is the after story of my life. I'm known as Lost Silver, but some of you may know me as Ethan Gold. I live on Mount Silver, the biggest mountain in Kanto, and it separates the Kanto and Johto regions. I live there with a boy named Red, the boy who killed me, and my rival, Silver, along with our pokémon.

I was allowed to become a ghost and live a second life, to most, this is a confusing thing to be happy about. But to me, a second life is the best thing that could happen to someone like me. I spent most of my life in darkness, not knowing how to make friends, simply waiting for someone to come along and be like "Hey, kid, you need some help?". I never got that. Red actually did something for me that no one did before, in my second life, he became my friend.

He was the only one to let me in, and even though I hated him with all my heart, I couldn't say no to an offer like that.

The best way to start this story would have to be the best way I know, starting from when he took me in.

I am going to tell you about the promise.

If you wish to know more, read on to the next chapter, but if you'd rather not, I suggest you turn back now…

* * *

Do you like it~? I gave Gold a new personality, mixing his old, perverted, cocky self and his new quiet, self-reserved self. (I made, like, ten typos in that sentence...XD fail) Anyway, please tell me what you think~! I'll post those Lost and Drowned chapters ASAP.


	2. The Promise

Alright everypony! A little heads up. I'm going to make Red capable of speaking in this fanfiction, because I don't want to deal with his silence...It's too awkward! Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Promise

(Warning: The first few paragraphs of this chapter are a bit bloody, skip it if you want. You have been warned)

I ran, panting, coughing, unsure I could go on like this for much longer. Was it impossible to lose this guy? I wasn't sure if I wanted to look behind me, which would take time away from my running. And then, as if on cue, my legs decided to stop working and I erupted into a coughing fit. Red appeared in front of me, his blood-colored eyes boring holes into me. I shuddered and cussed under my breath.

"I'll admit…..you're quite strong…to still be alive…at the rate your losing blood at…" Red said in a voice between a rasp and a whisper. He was right; by this point, I had lost blood through my right arm, which was completely gone, my mouth and my nose. "…you…are straining yourself…" Was he…_smiling_?

I fell to my knees, near to faint, his job was nearly finished, and I knew it. He knelt down next to me. "I will save your spirit…if you do something for me…" He muttered. His words seemed to surround me in some weird way; as if he was somehow in my head.

"Wha-…what the fuck do you…want…?"

"You will serve me…you will do what I say…until our souls are so old…they disappear…" What sort of demon was this guy?! But…did I have any other choice?

Well, I must not have, since he took the pleasure of knocking me out, right then and there.

(End of violent moment)

Now I live up to that promise, no matter what people do, this is what I am meant to do. While Red turned out to actually be a reasonable enough guy, the day that event occurred that night will always haunt me, I am Red's servant, that's just is how it is.

A very simple thing that bugs me about this is this is that Red, for some reason, seemed to want _me. _He trapped Silver here to attract _me_. He wanted _me _to think there was some way out, though there never was. He only wanted me to get involved. Not Crys, not Yellow, not Silver (He only got involved afterwards), only me. I don't know why, but he did.

So yes, there is a reason I stay with this guy, it's not just fate or anything. If I don't do it, Arceus knows what he'll do to me…

Now, I haven't told you much about me and Silver's relationship, have I?

* * *

Ah, Gold. You've met a terrible fate, haven't you~? XD Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
